Among various devices (hereinafter referred to simply as “device”) such as large-sized video display apparatuses and containing utensils (lockers and cabinets), there are those which would become instable and easily turn over when installed, due to a comparatively high position of the center of gravity thereof or due to too large a height in relation to the width of the grounding surface thereof.
Generally, the device which would become instable when installed is often provided with a stabilization base projected outwards in relation to the outer edge thereof, to stabilize the condition of the device and to prevent the device from easily turning over when the device is installed. The stabilization base is usually provided so as to project outwards from a grounding portion of the device, whereby the width of the grounding surface of the device is substantially enlarged and the device is prevented from easily turning over when installed.
FIG. 26 shows a video display apparatus a as an example of the device with stabilization base according to the related art. The video display apparatus a is provided with a stabilization base d at a grounding portion of an apparatus main body c including a screen b for displaying images.
The stabilization base d is in the state of projecting outwards in relation to the outer edge of a grounding portion e constituting the lowermost portion of the apparatus main body c. The stabilization base d is grounded on a floor surface, to function to substantially enlarge the width of the grounding surface of the video display apparatus a.
Therefore, in the video display apparatus a as above, the stabilization base d projecting outwards in relation to the outer edge of the grounding portion e constituting the lowermost portion of the apparatus main body c prevents the video display apparatus a from turning over to the side to which the stabilization base d projects, whereby the video display apparatus a can be installed in a stable condition.
Meanwhile, the conventional video display apparatus is sometimes mounted on a mount stand (mount base) for exclusive use which has a feeling of unity on a design basis, in exhibition for sale or in actual use thereof. Where the video display apparatus is mounted on a mount stand, the video display apparatus is supported in a stable condition by the mount stand, and there is no possibility of overturn of the video display apparatus, so that it is unnecessary to use the stabilization base. If the stabilization base is left projecting largely outwards in the condition where the video display apparatus is mounted on the mount stand, the stabilization base constitutes an obstacle and the feeling of unity between the video display apparatus and the mount stand is impaired.
Besides, containing utensils and the like devices having a stabilization base, other than the video display apparatus, also have the same problem as in the case of the video display apparatus.
In view of the this problem, it may be contemplated to adopt a structure in which the stabilization base can be moved between a use position where the stabilization base is projected from the front edge of the grounding portion of an apparatus main body or device main body and a storage position where the stabilization base is retracted from the front edge of the grounding portion, or a structure in which the stabilization base can be attached to and detached from the apparatus main body or device main body.
This ensures that in the case of exhibition or the like, by storing the stabilization base into the inside of the apparatus main body or device main body or by detaching the stabilization base from the apparatus main body or device main body, it is possible to prevent the stabilization base from constituting an obstacle and to obtain a shapely appearance. Further, where the mount stand and the video display apparatus are combined with each other, it is possible to maintain a feeling of unity on a design basis.
However, the structure in which the stabilization base can be stored into the inside of the apparatus main body or device main body or can be detached from the apparatus main body or device main body produces new problems as follows.
In the case where the stabilization base can be stored into the inside of the apparatus main body when not necessary, if some external force is exerted on the stabilization base located in its use position and the stabilization base is thereby shifted from the use position, the stabilization base cannot sufficiently display its function of stabilizing the installed condition of the apparatus main body.
Therefore, to prevent the stabilization base located in its use position from being moved easily, it is necessary to lock the stabilization base in the use position. However, in the case where the stabilization base is locked in the use position, there arises the problem that, at the time of moving the stabilization base having come to be unnecessary into its storage position, an additional labor is needed for unlocking the stabilization base, with the result of complicated work.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure, in relation to a device and a video display apparatus including a stabilization base for stabilizing the installed condition, in which the stabilization base movable between a use position and a storage position is locked in the use position so as to prevent the stabilization base from being easily moved, and the locking of the stabilization base in the use position can be easily canceled when no trouble occurs even if the stabilization base is moved.